


do you know when you're coming back?

by moonplums



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Alpha Haruno Sakura, Alpha Uzumaki Naruto, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Complicated Relationships, Domestic Fluff, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Characters, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Multi, Omega Uchiha Sasuke, Rape Aftermath, Rape Recovery, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sasuke gave birth to Sarada, post pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26366041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonplums/pseuds/moonplums
Summary: Sooner than she had expected, Sasuke brought Sarada back, he left, again, and did not come back for a long time. One day she was waiting for her love and their pup to come back home, and the next, she was raising their pup herself.Or, Sakura and Sasuke were happy together, even though they didn't feel really complete, not without him with them. Still, they were happy, until Sasuke up and left again one day, seemingly out of nowhere.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruko, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	do you know when you're coming back?

**Author's Note:**

> title inspired by reflections by the neighbourhood 
> 
> if you dont like these topics pls dont read this fic~ while theres no horrendously explicit and detailed description of sexual assault, Sasuke does summarize what happened and shares a few violent details, so pls be wary of those things

Sasuke was always bringing Sarada along wherever he went. He was a good mother, Sakura always thought so. It had been a bit surprising, she had thought shamefully, but he was. He carried her around in a little sling around his chest, toting her along all throughout the village. 

Sasuke liked to go and travel. Sakura knew that. Konoha suffocated him at times, people suffocated him, being around them was tiring. For the last three months of his pregnancy he had not even left the house before he had felt so irritated by people, and then a month after giving birth he hadn't wanted to leave either. 

Then, one day, Sasuke came home and told her he wanted to take Sarada out of Konoha for a few weeks. She hadn't liked the idea. Sasuke, though he would never admit it, was still weak from giving birth, and his chakra had still not regained balance. But the village was getting to him, and he didn't want to be away from their baby. 

So, she agreed that he should go, eventually. She had hated it. Sasuke was trying his best to listen, to behave, to just be a normal citizen like the council so wanted him to be, but it was hard. Kakashi had tried for more, but it was all he had just to get Sasuke out of jail. The council wanted him to listen to his alpha, for Sakura to control him. 

Like hell. When had he ever listened to her? Sasuke didn't listen to anyone. Not even Naruto. Especially not at that time, when things had been so tense ever since Hinata had birthed their first child. It had been tense like this after their wedding too, a fury under the surface. 

Sasuke had cried so much that day, Sakura couldn't console him. He had cried when Naruto didn't come to see their child too, four days later when Sasuke gave birth, screaming like she had never heard him do before. She still remembered him slapping her hands off his face, telling her he wasn't upset, that it was the _damn hormones._ Naruto came to visit, to see Sarada, a week and a half later. Sakura had gently sent him away, at Sasuke's request, his demand. 

She was hurting too, she was just a lot more pleasant about it. The confused look the blonde had given her had made her heartache. But Sasuke...Sasuke wouldn't forgive her if she let him in. She had him, she finally had him, the Omega she had spent so many years yearning for, she didn't want him upset with her again. Never again. 

It was okay if Sasuke wouldn't marry her. It was okay, as long as she had him like this, it was enough. 

Sasuke had even given her a child. A child that bore his family name, but she had no qualms with it. She had accepted that long ago, when she was still writing down lists of what they would name their children back at the Academy. Sasuke had always wanted to reestablish his clan after all. Sasuke ended up picking out her name too, but she couldn't deny him it, not when she read over the lettering and realized what it really meant to him. 

“I want to show her the mountains,” Sasuke had said lightly the morning he left, smiling down at their daughter. He looked so peaceful, her heart beat warmly for him. She would miss them, she wanted to go with them, but she knew this was something he wanted to do himself. 

They were happy together. She actually made Sasuke happy. She made him smile, and even laugh, sometimes. He let her hold him at night, he let her touch him, take him. He let her be there for him. It was all she had wanted for so long. 

Sooner than she had expected, Sasuke brought Sarada back, he left, again, and did not come back for a long time. One day she was waiting for her love and their pup to come back home, and the next, she was raising their pup herself. It was hard. 

She wasn't a foolish woman. Not anymore. She knew something had...happened. Sasuke had not looked right, hadn’t smelled right, hadn’t moved right. He was gone before she could get a closer look though, out of her reach all over again. 

Suddenly, when Sarada was about a year and a half old, he appeared again. He caught her off guard, which embarrassed her for a moment. He didn't say anything, only pushed her down onto the couch, and the next thing she knew he was in her lap, taking off his clothes, taking off hers. 

She wanted to be angry. Part of her was. But here he was, her precious, beloved Omega, and she couldn't resist him. He still smelled like a thunderstorm, his skin gently marred here and there, hair as soft as silk, a pleasant warmth and weight in her lap. 

She was halfway inside of him before he broke down crying, collapsing against her shoulder, crying and wailing against her. All she could do was hold him, knowing but not knowing. He apologized, over and over again, and she got the feeling he was apologizing for many, many things. To her, he didn't need to apologize for any of those things. All he needed to do was apologize for leaving her, _again,_ and he would be forgiven. For anything else, there was no need to say he was sorry. 

“I want to do it,” He said into her neck, sounding so weak it nearly killed her. She took him in her arms, brought him to bed so he could rest, and held him tight all night. When she woke in the morning, he was gone again. 

She entered Sarada's room not long after. The toys left on the floor had been put away, the floor had been swept, her shelves tidied, her drawers organized. He must have hovered in here for hours, not able to bring himself to touch and hold his own child, the one he had birthed and loved with all his being. 

Naruto started coming around more often after that. He and Hinata had just had their second child. Sakura had not made herself go and see her yet. 

“Sasuke was here.” Naruto said, over tea. It was peppermint, she knew he hated it, and had made sure to make it. He sat quietly and drank it all the same. 

Sakura nodded. “Yes.” She paused. “Did he come see you?”

Naruto shook his head, and she felt both surprised and relieved. 

“Kakashis the only one whose seen him in...a long time,” Naruto swirled his cup around. “Just like old times, huh?”

A small part of her wanted to agree. A much larger part of her wanted to point out that something was wrong. Something had happened. She just didn't know what it was, because she didn't know who or what could hurt Sasuke, not really. She had her suspicions, deep down, but most of her had been convinced it had something to do with Itachi, or his parents, or both. 

Until that night, when he had tried to jump her like that. Since then, her thoughts had gone back to those suspicions she really would rather not even think about. Her inner alpha whined, she didn't want her omega to push her away, not now, not when he had been hurt. She hated not knowing more than anything. 

Sakura started hearing whispers not long after that. That Naruto wasn't home more than ever. That Hinata and him were fighting a lot. That Hinata was spending more and more time with Kiba. That Naruto spent more and more time hanging around the village borders, or not in the village at all. That, or at the Uchiha/Haruno residence. 

“She looks just like him,” Naruto said with a smile, watching as a two year old Sarada ran around, raining down terror on anything she could get her hands on. 

“Mmm,” Sakura agreed. “She's like his little clone.”

They both watched as Sarada threw one of her plushies down on the floor with a furious roar. 

“Well,” Naruto allowed. “Except for that mouth. That's just like her father.”

He barely dodged the spoon thrown at his head. 

Several months later, Sasuke came home again. She didn't realize it until she woke up with a start, looking at the clock in horror as she realized she had slept through her alarm, and that it was midmorning. 

She raced out of the main bedroom to see what hell Sarada surely had caused, only to stop when she passed the kitchen. It had rained the night before, so she had chalked up the smell she had gotten when she first woke to that. 

Sasuke stood in the kitchen, Sarada cradled in his arms, their little pup peering up at her from where her chin was hooked over Sasuke's shoulder. Her obsidian eyes were rimmed red, and she clung to her Mama like she was never going to let go again. 

Sasuke turned to look at her, Sarada whined and nuzzled closer to him, and if she didnt know him better she would have said he looked shy. “I’m home,” He said, wearily. 

Sakura stood there, frozen down to her toes and up to the crown of her head. It took her a moment to process, another moment to resist the tears that wanted to spill, another to take in how beautiful he looked, making her tea and eggs while holding their daughter. 

She came up behind him, slinging her arms around both her loves, feeling whole in a way she hadn’t in years. 

“Welcome home, Sasuke.”

////

“I was raped.” He told her, bathed in moonlight, back to her. He was quiet, his body did not move. She didn't say anything, didn't know what to say, what to do, every part of her felt numb. A part of her brain was raging, she ignored it. 

“That's why...that's why I couldn't come back.” He said. “There were...five of them. One of them held a kunai to Sarada. They...took turns, with me. I didnt...I didnt want to. They said they'd kill her if I didn't. So..so, I did.”

A tear slipped down her face. He was shaking. When she went to wrap her arms around him, he flinched, and then settled, leaning back into her touch. 

“I didn't want you to hate me.” Sasuke said, choked, and Sakura held him so tight it must have hurt. “I didnt...I still don't know how to deal with it, Sakura. It still...hurts me. I just...I just couldn't stay away anymore. I wanted to be with you three so bad.” She didn't ask who the third person was, she already knew. She felt the same. 

“I was too scared,” Sasuke sobbed, she knew it was hard for him to admit. “I was too scared to try anything. I didn't want them to hurt her, I wasn't sure if I could get to her in time. I didn't want to, I didn't want to, Sakura, _Alpha_ -”

“Shh,” She whispered. “Alpha is here, I’ve got you. You didn't do anything wrong, Sasuke”

Sasuke turned around and dissolved in sobs and she couldn't do anything but rock him back and forth and wish she had been there to protect him. Sasuke deserved to be protected, she would protect him everyday from then on out. She would never take her eyes off him again. She would...she would…

///

“We should get married,” Sasuke said a few days later, and Sakura almost dropped the frying pan she was bringing over to the sink. She whipped around to look at him. Sarada was biting on the spoon in her mouth, and he was watching her with a subtle smile. 

Why now? She wondered, but she didn't ask. It came to her not long after. Sasuke was back, he had confided in her, told her his pain, and relied on her. It didn't make up for how much he had missed, but she forgave him, she understood. She knew he was trying, trying his very best. How could she ask for more than that?

“Next time you're hurting, come to me instead of running away,” she had wanted to say. “Next time you want to leave, we’ll all go together.” 

Sasuke's Omega was crying, in agony, needing love and reassurance from his Alpha. He needed to be tied to her, in every way that he could. They didn't have sex. She didn't care, not even if they never did it again. She just wanted him. If they couldn't do that, Sasuke wanted to be hers in every other way he could be. 

“Nevermind.” He said softly, when she didn't say anything for a while. He went back to feeding Sarada, back tense. 

Sakura kissed the top of his head. He looked up at her, surprised, eyes wide. She could see her reflection in the Rinnegan. 

“I’ve wanted to marry you since we first met.” Sakura said. He already knew that. He tilted his head, a silent question. 

She smiled. “Nothing has changed, you little fool.” 

/

“Sakura,” He called to her gently that night. They had been in bed for over an hour, and she was mostly asleep. Still, she stirred when she heard him call. 

“Mm?”

“It was never that I didn't want to marry you,” Sasuke said, quiet. She could feel the fan of his breath on the back of her neck. “I just hoped...that, one day, he would change his mind. Then the three of us could…”

She turned, wrapped her arm around his waist. “I understand.” She kissed him, laid his head into the crook of her neck. “I felt the same.”

/

Naruto and Hinata were getting a divorce. 

The news winded them both. Naruto had been coming over a lot. He was all smiles. He brought Himawari over with him sometimes. Sakura held her fondly as they chatted over tea, like they had been doing for years. Sasuke just looked at her, flinching everytime the baby was offered to him. 

The next time, he brought Boruto over too. Boruto seemed bored and agitated. He ignored Sakura offering him sweets, ignored Naruto scolding him for being rude. Eventually, the little blonde wandered over to Sasuke, and plopped down in his lap.

The omega looked like someone had punctured both of his lungs. His eyes met Sakura’s, and she gave him an encouraging nod. Slowly, he wrapped his arm around the child, who smiled, hummed, and fell asleep against his stomach. Sarada was already fast asleep against his hip. Warmth blossomed in her ches, Sasuke was so beautiful, so good, even though hardly anyone else saw him that way. 

The subject only came up on the next visit. Naruto finally came alone. 

“It just happened.” Naruto told them, shrugging his shoulders, avoiding their eyes. “We grew apart, I guess.” 

Sasuke's hand tightened around his teacup. Sakura reached under the table to rest a hand on his knee. 

“Did she cheat on you?” 

The question was rough, angry. Sarada whined from the little nest of blankets in the living room. Sakura rubbed his knee, and Sasuke took a deep breath to calm himself. 

Naruto's eyes were wide. “What? No...It..” He paused. “Her and Kiba, they just got close, I guess. They’ve always been close. He’s always loved her, you know? But neither of them would do that. It’s just, I know they would be happier together. As long as I have the kids, I’ll be plenty happy myself.”

“Is that all?” Sasuke’s gaze was intense. 

Naruto's eyes flickered. “What do you mean?”

“So you don't want anyone else?” Sasuke pressed. “Really? You’d just rather be alone?” His voice was growing louder, Sarada started crying, rising from her nap. 

Sasuke slammed down his cup and got up from the table, going to fetch their pup up from the couch. He disappeared down the hall, and the door to one of the bedrooms slammed shut not long after. 

“He still has that temper.” Naruto chuckled after a moment of awkward silence. 

“Mm. It’s Sasuke.” What would he be without a temper? She couldn't judge, she had one herself. At the moment, it was very hard to control. 

///

“He loves you.” 

Naruto's eyes flew up from his paperwork.

“What?” 

Sakura smiled, it was sad, so were her eyes. “I love you, too.” 

Naruto's gaze lowered, his hands tightened on the arms of his chair. 

“And you love us.” 

Naruto's breath hitched. 

“I love him, he loves me,” Sakura continued, she felt like she was reciting a nursery rhyme, all this reputation, all this love and care. It felt soft, so gooey. “You can do things for him that I can't, I can do things for him that you can't, so on and so forth.” 

She took a deep breath. She didn't know if she could say what she wanted to say next. Sasuke would be mad at her, she knew. She didn't want to make him angry, she wanted him to be happy, she wanted him to have everything he had ever wanted. Nothing less. 

“He’s hurting a lot right now.” Sakura said, the words coming out, slow and unsure. 

Naruto's head snapped up to look at her. He looked so confused it almost made her laugh. “But he’s back-”

“He left because...something happened, when he and Sarada were away. He came back because he couldn't handle being away anymore. But, he’s hurting, he needs you. He needs both of us.” She paused. “I’m not saying things have to become romantic, Naruto. Not if you don't want to, not if you're not ready. The divorce isn't even all the way clear yet. But...he needs you. He won't say it, but it would mean a lot to him, if you were there.”

///

They didn't talk about the wedding anymore. Neither of them said it, but they were waiting. Again. They would wait forever.

///

Naruto took it, surprisingly, well. Meaning as well as someone could take information such as what Sasuke was telling him. Sasuke and he went for a walk, down by the lake. The Uchiha compound had been deserted for years, but Sasuke walked through it with a straight back, leading Naruto through streets and down to the docks like not a day had passed by. 

Sasuke told him it was where his dad had taught him how to do the fireball jutsu, how he had practiced until he dragged his tired little body home everyday. 

It was surprisingly easy to say it for the second time. When he told Sakura, the words had been at the tip of his tongue for hours. He kept opening his mouth and trying to say it, only to snap his jaw shut when Sakura would turn to him with a smile. It was only in darkness, when he didn't see her face, that he was able to tell her. 

She was the second person he had ever told, Naruto would be the third. The first had been Kakashi, since he was the one who patched him up afterwards. He never planned on telling anyone else after those three, they were the only ones who needed to know, as far as he was concerned. 

He knew now, that actually telling people what was wrong would help. That if you told someone you're in pain, you would feel better. That's what Naruto had told him, at least, and he trusted him more than anyone. 

Sasuke had felt loved in a way he hadn't in years when Sakura had held him afterwards. He had been scared for years that she would hate him for it, find him disgusting, would push him out of her bed and send him packing. Kakashi had told him that she wouldn't, but his mind, his Omega, simply wouldn't accept that as an answer. 

When he came back, he knew he would have to tell her. Well, he didn't _have_ to, he knew. But he wanted them to work out, and he figured if they were going to do that, he needed to be honest, at the very least. 

It wasn't like he had left for missions. He had just left. He wandered, he went to places he knew he would be safe. For a year and a half, he had stayed with Team Taka in the Sound, then traveled with Karin for a few months, had gone to the Mist with Suigetsu. He didn't have to tell them anything, they knew. He never said a word to them, but he knew they knew. Orochimaru, he was sure, knew too. Thankfully, even that snake hadn’t said a word to him about it. When Sasuke asked him to make him a tonic to flush out his uterus, he had made it without a word. 

Sasuke wasn't sure what to say, he just said it. Just like he had done with Sakura, just like words had always left him, blunt, without any frills. Naruto’s eyes were wet, but his expression was steady, he listened to Sasuke quietly, which made Sasuke get a few chills. Quiet Naruto was always weird. 

Sasuke was just glad he didn't cry when he actually said it. He had cried with Kakashi, he had cried with Sakura.

“Can I hold you?”

The words caught him by surprise. He stared at Naruto in shock, and then nodded. Naruto's arms had gotten so thick in the last few years, he was so strong. He had been worried the scent of alpha, the feeling of powerful arms around him once more would frighten him, but it didn't. This was Naruto. Naruto who had done all those stupud things just to get him back. 

“I’m sorry,” Naruto said, gently, against his hair. “I’m sorry I wasn't there for you, when you needed me.”

Sasuke shook, and Naruto's arms tightened around him. 

“I love you, so much,” Naruto whispered, breath fluttering Sasukes hair. 

Sasuke sobbed. “I love you, too.” His face was a mess, he hid it away from Naruto's view. 

Of course, the questions came after. Naruto wanted to know if there was anything done to catch them. Sasuke hadn't even thought about it. He was...scared. He could have easily taken any of them one on one, but five to one, with his daughter held hostage, he had been so weak. He could barely say what had happened aloud. Talking about them, giving a description of them, hunting them down, seeing them again, or making one of his friends do it. He didn't think he could do it. 

They cut off when they reached the house. Kakashi and Sakura were at the low table, the smell of coffee was thick in the air, he could hear Sarada babbling in the background. They both stopped and looked up when he and Naruto entered. 

“You don't have to be so careful, you know,” Sasuke said, trying to be gentle with his words. After kicking off his sandals, he went to the living room to collect Sarada. 

She looked up excitedly when he entered, and immediately lifted her arms up towards him. He picked her up swiftly and held her on his hip. He knew some would say she was too old to do this with, but he had missed her younger years, and she liked to be held. He had loved to be held by his mother and Itachi too. 

“Did she eat?” Sasuke asked as he stepped through the dining area. 

“At noon.” Sakura piped up, breaking off her quiet conversation with the two others seated around their little table. 

He adjusted Sarada in his crook of his arm and entered the kitchen, searching through the fridge until he found a snack that satisfied him. He sat at the table with his old teammates, seating Sarada between his legs as he gently handed her berries to eat. 

She made happy noises as he ate, looking up at him and he made them back at her. He was so taken with his daughter he didn't notice the two loving gazes that followed his every move. 

“Mama cry?” 

There was a dip of silence. Sasuke glanced down at his daughter, who was staring up at him, head tilted back. There was a frown on her face, and one of her little fists clung to the leg of his pants. 

“Mmm,” Sasuke said. “A little bit.” He avoided looking up at the three that were watching them carefully. 

“Mama hurt?” Saradas lip wobbled. 

“How can Mama be hurt when he has Sarada with him?” Sasuke asked, leaning down to kiss her on the nose. This seemed to soothe the toddler. She turned away when Sasuke tried to give her another berry and instead buried herself in his chest. 

“What do you want for dinner?” He asked her as he adjusted her headband, eager to change the subject, eager to chase away his worries. 

“Potatoe.” Sarada said, suddenly grinning up at him. He smiled back at her. She wasn't much of a talker, not unless she was reigning terror on her toys, or Boruto. She reminded him a lot of Itachi in that way. 

“Potatoes,” He said. “And what else?” 

“Potatoe.”

“Sure, potatoes then.” He sighed, leaning down to press a kiss to her forehead. 

“Mama want?” Sarada questioned, poking his cheek. 

“Mm, I like potatoes.” He assured her. 

“What else?” 

“Mmm..tomato salad?”

Sarada’s nose wrinkled and he laughed. 

“Ask Papa what she wants.” Sasuke encouraged. 

“Papa want?” Sarada questioned, giving Sakura with a smile. 

“Mmm…” Sakura considered. “Should we ask Kakashi-sensei and Naruto what they want to eat?” 

Sarada looked at them eagerly. 

“Actually,” Kakashi said, clambering up to his feet. “Kakashi-sensei has to get home to his silly mate, I’ll see you later, kiddo.” He gave Sasuke's shoulder a squeeze as he passed and waved at them from the door. 

Sarada waved and then turned her attention back to Naruto. “Naruto want?” She pressed him when he didnt give an answer. 

“Ah…”

“No ramen!” She yelled, and Sasuke and Sakura had to quickly stifle their laughter. 

“Then whatever your Mama wants to make,” Naruto answered, smiling at Sarada before moving his gaze up to Sasuke, grin widening when Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, come help me chop then.” 

Naruto whined, but got up to his feet to follow as Sasuke handed Sarada off to Sakura. 

//

Sasuke was in panic. 

Sakura had left early that morning, taking Sarada with her to visit Tsunade. The older woman was going to watch the toddler while Sakura worked her shift at the hospital. Sasuke had still been sleeping when she got up, which was so unusual she concluded he needed time to rest. 

Sasuke woke in the late morning to a note on the pillow next to his and a heat he knew like his most familiar nightmare right under his skin. He stumbled out of bed and into the attached bathroom, shuffling through the cabinets and the drawers. 

He was already wet between the thighs, body craving something his mind wasn't ready for. He had been taking his medication, he wasn't supposed to have a heat for another three months. 

Sasuke wanted to say it didn't make sense, but he knew what had set it off. He had spent the night with the only two alphas he had ever desired, talking and bonding and laughing. Sarada had been by him, warm and sleepy, tucked into his side. His body craved to have them, his body craved to give his little one a sibling. 

He wasn't ready. He had already been worried that he would never be ready. He had just begun his path to proper healing, this was too soon, it was overwhelming. It wasn't that he didn't want to be ready, he just wasn't. 

He hadn't had anyone in years, he hadn't even touched his own body in years. The last time, where he had actually wanted it, was before Sarada was born. His heat throbbed and he wanted to cry. He hated it, he had done enough crying lately. 

Desperate, he went and put on the cold water. He stood underneath the spray for well over an hour, just letting it run over his feverish body. 

///

Sakura walked into a sight that both tantalized and horrified her. For one, her gorgeous mate was sitting on the couch that was in view almost as soon as you turned into their home. Sitting upright on the cushion, legs spread a bit, pink in the face and panting. The smell was so good her mouth almost watered. Several memories instantly ran through her mind, and she felt herself harden a bit just by that alone. 

Then the reality of the situation really set in. Naruto bumped into her shoulder, Sarada in one arm and a grocery bag in the other. Sakura felt the other alpha freeze against her back. 

Before he could recover, Sakura sat the groceries she was carrying down on the floor, before taking Sarada and the other bag he was holding. 

“Sorry, Naruto.” 

She closed and locked the door behind him, and then hurried to put Sarada in her bed, thankful she was sleeping. She walked back into the room. She dealt with injured omegas in heat all the time in the hospital, and she had never felt temptation. This was her mate, but she would be firm and strong, she could control herself. 

“Sakura,” 

Her head snapped up to meet his teary gaze. 

“It hurts…” His legs spread a bit wider, and she flushed at the flash of wetness and skin she was once well acquainted with. She took a deep breath through her mouth, and came to stand by him.

“What do you need, Sasuke?” She asked, patient. She wasn't going to assume anything, one way or another. 

Sasuke looked frustrated. His eyes flickered, but then met hers. “Just hold me a bit. Rub my hips for me?”

She curled up with him on the couch, taking him in her lap and massaging his aching back and hips. 

“Sorry,” Sasuke mumbled, when he made a wet patch appear on her thigh he was straddling. “It's too uncomfortable to wear anything.” 

“It’s fine.” She kissed him gently. 

///

Naruto came around a week later. He felt frustrated. He wished he could have been with Sasuke, with Sakura. Even if they didnt do anything...intimate, he wanted to be there. He knew Sasuke must have been having a hard time. He wanted to comfort him, he wanted to hold them both. 

He knew he didn't deserve to want that. He had strung them along for a long time. He decided to be with Hinata at the last minute, too scared to work something out with the two most precious people in his life. He had hurt them both, and he had been scared to make amends. With everyone else it would have been so easy, with them, it was so complicated. 

No one mattered in his life like they did. Except Boruto and Himawari, but that was different. Those were his children. Sakura and Sasuke, he had loved both of them most of his life. 

It hurt, being thrown out by Sakura. Sasuke had been in pain, had been aching, and it had been made clear that he wasn't wanted around. He knew he shouldn't have expected anything else, but he had just...wanted to be with them so bad. At least, he could have watched their pup for them. Sarada just felt like another one of his own. 

Sarada had been brought to Tsunade for the week, and since the kid was back, he figured it was safe for him to wander on over. It was late, too late for him to go and visit Boruto and Himawari, and resigning himself to seeing them tomorrow, he walked down the street to his friends, hands buried in his pockets. 

Still, not late enough that Sakura and Sasuke would be sleeping. 

He felt like a bit of a fool and a bit like an asshole standing in front of their door, waiting to be let in. Sakura opened it not a moment later, a smile spreading on her face when she saw him. Relief blossomed in his chest when he saw her smile. She was always so pretty when she did. 

“Naruto,” She said. “Hungry? Sasuke made dinner.” She left the door open for him and he hurried inside to follow. 

Well, at least they didn't seem to be pissed at him. 

Sasuke sat on the couch fully clothed, toes covered by fluffy socks and his shirt high colored, wrapped in a blanket. There were black shadows under his eyes and he was leaning against the back of the couch, eyes closed. 

“Sasuke,” Sakura called as she passed, hand touching his hair. “Naruto’s here.”

Sasuke's head snapped up at once. He fixed an impatient glare on the blonde alpha, as if he was late for an appointment and had been long waiting for him to show up. 

“Idiot, get the fuck over here.”

Naruto hurried over like something had bit him on the ass. 

“Where have you fucking been?”

Naruto stared at him, jaw slack.

“I-” He struggled to find something to say. “Sakura kicked me out.”

“So?” Sasuke snapped. “You didn't try to come back at all? I didn't see you arguing when she kicked you out either. And who said she got to decide who stayed or went?” He looked over the back of the couch. “You're still in trouble for that.”

“Yes, darling,” Sakura called, sounding a bit sarcastic, from the kitchen. 

“You could have been rubbing my feet,” Sasuke told him, as if that was some great honor for him to have. 

And it was. 

“Or my shoulders. I still have two of those, you know? Here.” Sasuke threw his feet into Naruto's lap, resting his back against the arm of the couch. Naruto looked down at the kitten patterned socks in his lap. They were bright fuchsia and the multicolored cats on them were all wearing bowties and smiles. 

“Get to work, idiot.”

Naruto gave him a smile as bright as the sun.

“Yes, dear.” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i wanted to write more but tbh my thoughts got all jumbled up and eventually i decided to leave it here. if enough ppl seemed to like it i might continue this in the future, since theres so much more i want to say and write about this verse, im just not sure if anyone wants to know more i guess 
> 
> thanks for taking the time to read <3


End file.
